Anything For My Brother
by Saber Knight
Summary: On a normal day like any other, the twins come across a psychotic man on their way home from school. The man focuses his hysterical attention onto Hideyoshi with a blade in his hand.
1. Anything

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test.**

* * *

It was a normal day like any other for the Kinoshita twins as they walked home from school together, Yuuko walking a little in front of her brother down a mostly empty street as they neared their house. They were idly chatting to pass the time, Hideyoshi asking her what she wanted for dinner tonight and she saying that she was thinking about having sukiyaki, which he agreed to.

"Thankfully, it's not much farther to the house." Yuuko said, stretching her arms. She was tired from upholding her reputation all day at school, and all she wanted to do was go home, get comfortable, and get to reading another one of her boys-love books before she studied and did her daily work-out (she has to keep up her grades and strength, after all).

"How long have you been wanting to get back to reading?" Hideyoshi asked.  
"I was reading one up till the point we left, remember?"  
"Oh... that's right. So all day?"  
"Yeah... all day..." Yuuko sighed.

"Excuse me..." The twins looked in front of them, taking notice of a middle-aged woman walking up to them. "If you're coming this way, be careful." She softly said, looking behind her towards the corner.  
"Is something going on, miss?" Yuuko asked politely, also taking a look over at the corner but failing to see anything amiss.  
The woman nodded. "Yes. There appears to be a hysterical man over on the next street... a police officer is speaking to him right now, but... the man is... crazy..."

"Thank you very much for the warning, miss." Yuuko said, the woman nodding and stepping off to the side as the twins passed her. As they went and continued on their way, the woman hoped that both of the sisters would be safe.

"Sis...?" Hideyoshi asked, walking next to his sister as they neared the corner.  
"Don't worry, idiot, I'm here." She muttered in response.  
Hideyoshi only nodded, but he did feel a lot better on the inside.

They rounded the corner, catching sight of a shaggy haired man wearing worn clothes being spoke to by a police officer who was both trying to deal with the man and try to get the few bystanders standing around to leave. "Sir, just calm down." The officer said in an attempt to calm the man down - but, of course, it had the opposite affect.

"I-I-I _am _calm!" The man muttered rapidly, a creepy and crazy grin on his face as he gave off a short laugh, starting to pace back and forth.  
"S-sir, please stop and listen to me!" The officer said, reaching out a hand to grab him by the arm.  
"Get away from me! You're not worthy enough to touch the amazing Jiro!" The man laughed loudly, the officer taking a step back in surprise.

Yuuko looked on with disgust, shaking her head as she grabbed Hideyoshi's arm and started leading him around it all. "Don't look at him, dearest brother." She ordered, tugging him along.  
"Yes, sister."

The man turned around in a circle, glancing at all of the people looking at him, _gazing _upon his magnificent self! Then, he caught sight of a _real _beauty amongst the bystanders, a truly beautiful girl who was being led on by her twin sister. "Oh-oh! Lookie here!" The man said, laughing again.

When Yuuko heard the man's voice directed at them, she looked over to see what he was doing and found that he was looking right at her brother. She narrowed her eyes, tugging Hideyoshi right up next to her. "Get away." She ordered, lacing a small amount of venom into her voice.

The man ignored her, keeping his crazy, slightly lustful, gaze upon Hideyoshi. "Come on, look at me. Look at the magnificent Jiro, beautiful!" He laughed again, Hideyoshi not sparing him even a glance. "Hey, not looking? Come on, _look_!"

The officer grabbed the man's arm. "Sir, leave them be!" He glanced over at the twins. "Go on, students, back hom-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" The psychotic shouted, slamming his elbow into the officer's face, sending the young man down hard onto the ground. He turned back to the twins, stepping forward. "If you're not going to look at me, then I'll just make you... hahaha!"

Hideyoshi couldn't help but to glance over, his eyes going wide when he saw how fast the man was coming towards them. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. A glint of steel flashed in the sunlight as the man drew a knife. "Hideyoshi!" He heard his sister shout as she pushed him out of the way; but the man didn't stop as he lunged forward with the blade.

Yuuko grimaced, remaining silent for the most part as blood stained her uniform, the knife partway embedded into her midsection. Blood ran down her hand from where she had grabbed the blade before it could penetrate any further, drops of the red liquid dripping down onto the ground.

The man was still grinning, chuckling under his breath. He attempted to draw the knife back, but it didn't budge even the tiniest bit. His chuckling stopped as he looked down at it and Yuuko's red hand before looking up into her face in confusion.

Yuuko, despite the pain washing over her (it was nothing she couldn't handle, after all), decided now was the time to act. With a firm, and bloody, hold on the knife, she twisted her hand, tearing the blade off with ease. A moment later, her fist connected with the man's face, the sound of something breaking sounding out. The body fell down onto the ground, unmoving.

"S-s-sis...?" Hideyoshi asked in a shaky voice from where he sat on the ground, looking up at his injured sister, his hand over the spot on his own stomach where she had been stabbed. He could feel some of her own pain, and knew that she felt it many times worse than he.

Yuuko placed her hand against where she was bleeding, pressing down hard to try and stop the bleeding as she looked over at her brother. "Hideyoshi, are you alright?" She asked him, not worrying any about herself though blood still flowed from her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Story separated into two chapters.**


	2. For Him

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test.**

* * *

**The Hospital**

"How are you feeling, s-sis?" Hideyoshi asked softly from where he sat in a chair at the side of the hospital bed that Yuuko was sitting straight up in, his hands clasped together in his lap as he looked down at them.

Yuuko looked over at her brother, looking down at her bandaged hand as she moved it a little. The cuts in her hand weren't deep or bad enough to require anything except the bandages it had on it. The same went for the wound in her midsection, where the knife hadn't hit anything vital and hadn't gone in too deep. She would be completely healed given at the most a few days, or even shorter considering how the doctor said that she is in perfect physical condition. "It's more like a dull ache now, Hideyoshi. Can you still feel it?"

Hideyoshi shook his head, his hand going up against his own midsection. He couldn't feel any pain now, which reassured him that his sister is fine. "I... can't, sis. Not anymore."  
"See? Everything's alright."  
"Yeah..."

Yuuko sighed as she looked at her brother who seemed to be feeling down; and as for why he was feeling down she had a good guess. The man had been going for him, but she had pushed him out of the way which caused her to get injured instead of him. He probably considers it his fault that she's hurt. Really, her brother is such an idiot. "Hey, Hideyoshi, can you get me a fresh change of clothes from the house?"

He looked up at her, blinking once in confusion. "Clothes, sis...?"

"Well, yeah, I don't plan on staying here any longer when we're supposed to be having sukiyaki tonight. Besides, my uniform is trash now. So go on back home and get me a fresh change of clothes, dearest brother."

"R-right..." Hideyoshi nodded, standing up out of the chair and starting to head for the door before Yuuko stopped him.  
"But first, come over here for a moment."

He looked over at her, heeding her words as he walked up to the side of the bed, his gaze shifting downwards. Before he could ask her what it was she was wanting, Yuuko suddenly reached up, took ahold of his shirt, and pulled him down to face level. "Hideyoshi, listen to me. Stop beating yourself up over this; it's _not _your fault." She told him, narrowing her eyes as she continued. "You're my little brother and I would do _anything _for you. I chose to protect you, even if I had to get injured in the process. It was _my _choice, so don't you **dare **think that this is your fault."

"S-sis-"

She pulled him closer, their noses almost touching. "I did what I did because it was my choice; and because I didn't want to see you get hurt, dearest brother. Do you understand me, Hideyoshi? None of this is your fault; you wouldn't even have been _able _to have a _chance_ at stopping me! Do you _understand_, you idiot brother?"

"S-sis..." Hideyoshi whispered, his wide eyes looking into her own. After another moment he lowered his gaze, his mouth opening for a moment but with no words coming out of it. Finally, after a couple of moments of silence, he finally found the right words to say. "Thank you, aneue." He told her, his eyes looking back into her own as he smiled.

Yuuko returned his smile. "That's all I need to hear." She told him, moving forward and kissing him on the cheek.  
Hideyoshi pulled away when she released him, turning towards the door. "I'll go get you a fresh change of clothes for you, aneue."  
"Don't take too long, idiot."  
"I won't."

With that, Yuuko watched as her brother left the room. Her smile brightened up a little as she leaned back against the back of the bed, her hands behind her head.

_Yeah, I'd do anything for you, dearest brother; so, when I do, just say what you said now._


End file.
